


Hypothermia

by azazelsocks



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: Sam and Cas, sharing a bed.





	

It started when Dean told Cas that physical touch was useful to humans for healing, especially when the affliction at hand was cold-related. A few weeks later, Sam dragged his wet, muddy ass back into the motel room from reconnaissance that had turned into fighting a kelpie and found Dean gone with a one-night stand and Castiel waiting for him to return. Cas had furrowed his brow at him, and once Sam got out of the shower, declared that it was winter, the motel heating was inadequate, and shared body heat and physical touch would help Sam.

Sam couldn’t find it in him to disagree.

It’s been years now. Cas is still sleeping in Sam’s bed, whenever he has time, but still most often during autumn and winter. There’ve been a myriad of different excuses over the years—you’re injured, I’m injured, let’s save money on beds, you were out in the cold, etc.—but eventually they all tapered off, leaving just the two of them, curled up around each other at night.

Sam is pretty sure even while there were still excuses being made that they weren’t sharing beds because Cas was afraid he’d mysteriously come down with hypothermia, but he’d lived with Dean long enough not to call people on this kind of thing. Even now, he just kisses Cas awake in the morning, and silently thanks God he gets to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for the Sassy Love Week, folks. Thanks for readin'.


End file.
